


counting stars

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: liv was so curious as to why noah spent almost half his time in school making paper stars. and one day, curiosity got the best of her, and she followed him after school to see what was really going on with him.





	counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH CAN’T FIND THE POST THAT SUGGESTED THIS PROMPT (on tumblr) but inspired by that particular prompt!!! tiny warning, lots of walking omfg lmaooo

liv’s gaze was focused on the person sitting at the desk next to hers. her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, while noah’s were creased in concentration, as he folded the small cutted-out pink origami sheet into a tiny star.

it was like noah’s thing, being creative every second of the day. every time liv looked at him in class or even in lunch on the days the girls decide to go to the café, he was either fiddling around with his colourful origami sheets or was writing in his leather journal. but her question remained the same every time she looked at him. why the hell was he always making tiny little stars and placing them into a jar?

out of her burning curiosity, she asked kes if he knew, considering he was friends with micah, but even he shrugged his shoulders and admitted he had no clue too. micah wouldn’t answer the question. liv always tapped her fingernails against any surface, which was a tick she had every time she was restless. why the hell was noah so secretive? despite having the cliché ‘bad boy’ reputation, there wasn’t really anything bad boy-ish about him. he was quiet; reserved, and only talked when necessary. anyone who knew liv, knew that once she was curious about something, she wouldn’t stop till she found an answer.

which was why she followed him one afternoon, after school.

okay, okay, she knew that it was classified as stalking and an invasion of privacy, but she couldn’t help it! as far as she knew, noah was never at the skate park with his friends. he was always in a hurry to catch the bus which came 10 mins after dismissal. liv wanted to know why.

being sneaky wasn’t her forté, but noah always seemed to have his head in the clouds, so she easily took the same bus and walked a good distance behind him. it was a good 15 minute walk. _oh come on,_ liv grumbled in her mind, trying to not get tired. _i didn’t sign up for a fucking marathon._

liv found herself standing in front of the hospital. she blinked several times. she followed noah, only to end up with more questions. _why was he coming to a hospital? is he sick? does he need meds? does he take meds in a druggie sense?_ realising that noah entered the building on the right already, she scurried over so that she wouldn’t lose sight of him.

lifting her head up, she found the boy heading into one of the wards. as she approached it, she read the sign on the wall. _A1-10,  Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma._

liv’s heart pounded. she was considering to just march up to wherever noah was in that ward and demand for an explanation.

all of that serious anger faded, once she peeked in and caught sight of noah. he was sitting on the edge of the third bed on the left, chatting gleefully with the young girl, who was the patient. she had a pink beanie on but was dressed in the usual white-and-blue hospital pajamas. she had a smile brighter than any street lamp in all of the Netherlands.

liv’s heart pounded against her chest. just by taking one look at the girl’s facial features, she immediately identified her as noah’s sister. it all suddenly made sense, how in that one lunch period before christmas break, noah looked uncomfortable while their friends talked about how they were spending their christmas with their loved ones at extravagant places. noah probably spent it with his sister, in this place.

liv felt sick to the bones. she knew she intruded big-time. and she was about to leave, until she turned around too quick and bumped into a nurse. “hello dear, are you looking for someone?” the nurse asked kindly.

and a little too loudly.

noah looked up, and caught sight of liv, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. his eyes narrowed.

_shit…_ liv knew she was now fucked big time. “err…” she started, trying to find an explanation, “i was just...erm–”

“she’s with me.” noah swooped in, saving her from further embarrassment. he set the rounded jar on the small desk next to his sister’s bed, whispered something to her, before getting up and joining the women.

the nurse’s smile brightened. “oh! i see.” she said. she looked like she was going to say something else, but one of the patients started calling for her, so she settled with a pat on noah’s shoulder, before leaving them standing there.

liv awkwardly shifted her bag strap on her shoulder, not really knowing what she should say. noah took one good look at her, before walking forward. liv followed suit. once they were outside, noah looked back at liv. after an incredibly awkward pause, he broke the silence with a question. “happy now?” he asked finally. liv cleared her throat. “w-what?”

noah gave her an ‘are-you-serious’ look. “you really think i wouldn’t clock you? kes and i are barely friends, he wouldn’t just randomly ask about me. neither does he continuously press on one matter.”

liv’s shoulders sagged. “i-i didn’t mean to overstep.” she muttered, her cheeks turning crimson red out of embarrassment. when noah didn’t respond, she took a step closer to him, and placed her hand gently on his arm. “i’m sorry, noah.” she was apologising for more things than one. and she genuinely meant it.

noah sighed. “you could’ve just asked me.” he said. “i would’ve told you. you know i would’ve.”

liv had no response for that. noah heaved out another sigh, before talking again. “i make those stars for eline. she holds one, then makes a wish before putting it in the jar.” he cleared his throat, trying to keep his emotions in check. “i want her to have as many wishes as she can get. it’s the least i can do for her.”

liv’s lower lip quivered. “how old is she?”

“she turned 14 on christmas eve.”

her heart literally dropped out of her chest. the two stayed quiet again for a while, just processing their own thoughts.

noah’s gaze was fixed on liv. he couldn’t help but break out into a small smile. “you know, you’re not very good at sneaking around, right?” he asked, making liv’s head snap up in shock. “what?”

he snorted. “you think i wouldn’t notice you get on a bus you’ve never taken before? or how you were the only person walking in the same direction as me?”

liv smirked a little. “oh, so you have my after-school route memorised, stalker?” she teased, making noah roll his eyes. he bumped shoulders with her. “we both know who’s the real stalker here.”

liv sighed in defeat. she couldn’t get out of that one. she then looked at the time on her watch. “i should probably get going…” she trailed off. noah didn’t respond immediately. he looked back at the hospital building, before returning his gaze on her. “or you could stay and meet eline. we were planning on ordering food. hospital food tastes like shit.”

liv’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “she’d be okay with that?” she asked. noah slipped his hands into his pockets. “she wants to meet you. you’ve kind of got her curious.”

liv smiled. “i’d like that.” she admitted. the boy hid a huge smile, and gestured towards the building with his head. liv was definitely nervous. _what if she doesn’t like me? i mean, i literally barged into her life through stalking her brother!_

but all of those worried thoughts disappeared right after noah introduced her to eline. the younger girl beamed at her, and immediately dived into a conversation with her. “you’re so pretty!” she gushed. she beckoned liv to sit on the chair next to her bed, and once the older girl did so, her fingers immediately raked through her curly hair. “i looove your hair.”

liv chuckled. “thank you.” she said. eline pouted. “i wish my hair looked like that before everything fell out.” she said, patting her beanie. liv sadly smiled, gently flicking at the girl’s cheek. “that really doesn’t matter. you’re beautiful either way. noah must have a hard time fighting all those boys that want to court you.” she joked, making eline squeal lightly. noah let a huge smile take over his facial features, as he watched the two girls interact. half an hour later, the trio then had dinner, and they were laughing and joking together as if they’d known each other forever.

eline yawned a few minutes after they were done with dinner, and noah knew it was time for her to go to sleep, and liv sensed it as well. she patted her hands against her sides. “well, it’s pretty late and i should probably get going.” she said. eline pouted. “noo…” she whined, before breaking into another yawn. “don’t go…”

liv squeezed her wrist gently. “i’ll be back.” she promised. that made eline smile. her eyes fluttered shut. “you were right noah.” she mumbled, sleep heaving in, “she’s pretty _and_ amazing.” she chuckled, as if she made a joke. “pretty amazing. ha! i’m so funny…”

noah couldn’t tell who was more embarrassed; him or liv, who was blushing hard. “good night, kid. i’ll be back tomorrow. and you know what to do if you need anyth–”

eline let out a snore, making liv let out a snort and him roll his eyes. he looked at her. “ready?” she nodded, and the two of them quietly headed out of the hospital.

the sky was dark out, and liv looked at the time on her watch. 8:30PM. she hadn’t realised time went by that fast. when she snapped out of her train of thought, she realised that noah was leading her in a different direction from the bus stop. confused, she looked at him. “isn’t the bus stop the other way?”

noah smirked. “there’s a stop right in front of the main building.” he pointed at the stop which was just a few metres away from them. “i usually get off there. i just wanted to see whether you were really following me or not by getting off at the other one.”

liv scoffed, before whacking him on the shoulder. “you-jerk!” she huffed, but she was unable to stop a smile grow on her face. “that walk was _so_ long!”

it was noah’s turn to scoff. “it was just 5 minutes.” he deadpanned. liv pouted. “it felt like 20 max…”

“lazy.” he teased, ‘boop’ing her nose. they then drifted into comfortable silence, while waiting for the bus. on the ride home, liv looked back at noah. she nudged him, stirring him awake. “hey.” she greeted. noah sat back up straight, brushing his arm against her. “hey yourself.”

“i just.. wanted to apologise again.” she fiddled with her fingers. “what i did was uncool and–”

“liv.” noah said softly. “it’s fine.” he placed his hand over her smaller one. “stop apologising, okay?” liv slowly nodded. “thank you, though.” he then said, making her furrow her eyebrows together. “for what?”

“for spending time with eline. it’s usually just me and her.” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “she wanted to meet you for some time, after i… mentioned you to her.” he did more than mention, but she didn’t need to know that.

liv’s heart did funny things after hearing that. “i-of course.” she quickly said, avoiding what he added on afterwards. “and i meant what i said back there. i’ll come back.”

noah smiled. “she’d like that.”

the bus came to liv’s stop a little later, and surprisingly, noah got off with her. liv looked at him, surprised. he rolled his eyes. “i’m not gonna just let you walk by yourself this late at night.”

liv was too tired to argue, so she just started walking forward. thank god she didn’t live that far away from the bus stop.

approaching her building, she turned to face noah. she yawned softly. “good night, noah.”

noah stepped closer to her, and enveloped her in a hug. her heart stopped beating for a split second, before wrapping her arms around him. he then kissed the top of her head. “good night, liv.” letting her go, he took a step back. “see you soon.” he said, before walking away from her.

 

 

the both of them plopped on their beds, with huge smiles smitten on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this i just wrote it JKSNJSNJSKNJ


End file.
